Jealous Coleagues
by sjfdrgjsrjyrkedyk
Summary: Catherine is the victim of a hit and run but guess who dunnit...


**Jealous Colleagues**

**By CSI Amanda Ylia**

**Summery: **One of their own is a victim of a hit and run and another one of their own is the number one suspect.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI or anything associated with it.

**Pairings: **Catherine/Grissom and Catherine/Jim friendship.

**A/N: **This was an English assignment which I decided to post here.

**Jealous Colleagues Jealous Colleagues**

It was Catherine Willows' night off and she was in the car park of Starbucks carrying a cup of coffee. When a car came towards her gaining speed, she started to move out of the way but the car was too fast for her. The guy drove off leaving her for dead. One of the bystanders called an ambulance and walked over to her to see if she was alive.

**Jealous Colleagues Jealous Colleagues**

Later that night at the hospital Catherine's doctor was talking to one of the nurses.

"Who is Ms. Willows' next of kin?" asked the doctor.

"She has three, a Miss Lindsey Willows, a Ms. Lilly Flynn and a Mr. Gil Grissom," replied the nurse.

"Well call them and tell them what happened," said the doctor.

**Jealous Colleagues Jealous Colleagues**

Back at the Starbucks car park Jim Brass was questioning a witness. The witness was describing what the victim look like.

"She had strawberry-blonde hair and was about 5 foot 7…" the witness was cut off by Jim.

"Can you go back to the bit where you said what color her hair was?" asked Jim.

"Strawberry-blonde, why is that important," replied the witness.

"Stay there," said Jim.

Jim walked over to where Gil Grissom was standing and talking on his phone, Jim waited until Gil got off the phone before he said anything.

"The witness said the vic had strawberry-blonde hair, now who does that sound like," said Jim.

"Catherine, that was the hospital they said that Catherine was brought in earlier," replied Gil.

"You go to the hospital and I'll get Nick and Warrick down here to process the scene," said Jim.

Gil ran over to his car, getting a few stairs from the uniformed officers.

**Jealous Colleagues Jealous Colleagues**

At the lab Nick Stokes and Warrick brown were in the break room playing video games when Nick's phone rang, he answered it, it was Jim. After about a minute of talking Nick hung up his phone.

"That was Jim he said he wants us at Starbucks," said Nick.

"I thought Griss had that case," replied Warrick.

"He does but Cath is the vic so he has gone to the hospital to see her," said Nick.

They both rushed to the locker room, grabbed their field kits out of their lockers and walked out to the car.

**Jealous Colleagues Jealous Colleagues**

Back at the hospital Catherine was now conscious.

"How you feeling?" asked Gil.

"Like shit," replied Catherine.

"Why were you out instead of spending time with Lindsey?" asked Gil.

"I had a fight with my mother; I stormed out of the house and went to go get coffee, I was walking back to my car when this guy was coming towards me gaining speed, I couldn't move out of the way fast enough," replied Catherine.

"It's okay we'll find him don't worry," comforted Gil.

**Jealous Colleagues Jealous Colleagues**

Back at Starbucks Nick and Warrick were just getting out of the car when Jim came up to them.

"Hey Jim what happened?" asked Nick.

"Cath was walking back to her car when this guy comes driving along speeding up as he got closer, she couldn't move out of the way quick enough so she was hit by the car according to the witnesses," replied Jim.

"Is she alright?" asked Warrick.

"I don't know Gil hasn't informed me on her condition," replied Jim.

Nick and Warrick started processing the scene, Warrick found a coffee cup which was probably Catherine's he swabbed the rim for DNA.

"I've found a coffee cup," said Warrick placing the cup in an evidence bag.

"Swab the rim for DNA," said Nick.

"Already have," replied Warrick.

They finished collecting the evidence all they found was tire treads, blood (possibly Catherine's), long strawberry-blonde strands of hair (Catherine's) and some rubbish, but to them everything is evidence until they rule it out.

"Jim we're going back to the lab," said Warrick.

"You finished," said Jim.

"Yep," replied Nick.

They drove back to the lab to finish processing the evidence.

**Jealous Colleagues Jealous Colleagues**

Later that night at the lab Warrick walked into the DNA lab.

"Mia have you got those DNA results for me?" asked Warrick.

"The DNA from the rim of the coffee cup was Catherine's," Mia handed Warrick a piece of paper with the results on it "The blood was also Catherine's and so was the hair," finished Mia handing Warrick two more pieces of paper with more results on them.

"Thanks," said Warrick.

"You're welcome," replied Mia.

Warrick walked out of the DNA lab and went to the layout room to tell Nick the results.

"Blood, hair and saliva are all Catherine's," said Warrick handing Nick the three pieces of paper.

"Now I have to identify those tire treads," said Nick.

"Well get to it then we want to find the guy who did this to Cath," replied Warrick.

**Jealous Colleagues Jealous Colleagues**

Later that night at the hospital Catherine had fallen asleep and Gil had fallen asleep in the chair next to her bed. One of the nurses came into the room to check on Catherine, when she saw that Catherine was alright she left.

**Jealous Colleagues Jealous Colleagues**

At the police department interrogation rooms Jim was interrogating a suspect.

"So Mr. Scott where were you earlier this evening at about 8pm?" asked Jim.

"I was home," replied Aaron.

"Let me guess you were alone," said Jim.

"Yep," replied Aaron.

"I guess you will be staying here until we prove you are innocent," said Jim.

**Jealous Colleagues Jealous Colleagues**

In the layout room Warrick was going over the evidence when Nick walked in.

"We have a problem," said Nick all flustered.

"What's the problem?" asked Warrick.

"The tire treads match a Tahoe," replied Nick.

"So that makes all of us suspects," said Warrick.

"But the treads had a special impression like a nail or something similar," replied Nick.

"So if one of our tires has a nail or something stuck in them that person did, but if they don't it was someone else," said Warrick.

"Right," replied Warrick.

**Jealous Colleagues Jealous Colleagues**

Back in the interrogation room Jim was still questioning Aaron when Nick and Warrick walked in.

"What sort of car do you drive?" asked Nick.

"A Hummer, why do you want to know," replied Aaron.

"We just eliminated you as a suspect, because the treads that we found at the scene match a Tahoe," replied Nick.

"You're free to go, Joe will show you out of the building," said Jim motioning to the door.

When Joe and Aaron had left Jim started talking again.

"The treads match a Tahoe that makes all of you suspects," said Jim.

"But there is a nail in the tire so that narrows it down," replied Warrick.

"So if none of you guys have a nail in your tires you didn't hit Cath," said Jim.

"Why would we want to hurt Catherine she is our friend," replied Nick.

"I'm not saying you guys would but Sara could have you know how her and Catherine aren't good friends as the rest of us," said Jim.

"Sara still wouldn't do that," replied Warrick.

**Jealous Colleagues Jealous Colleagues**

In the CSI garage Nick and Warrick started processing Gil's Tahoe, then Nick's, then Warrick's, then Greg's and then finally Sara's. Nick was looking at the last tire on Sara's Tahoe and noticed a nail was stuck in it.

"Uh Warrick I think you might want to come see this," said Nick.

"Why?" asked Warrick walking around to the side of the vehicle.

"Just take a look," replied Nick.

"No this can't be right," said Warrick.

"Well Jim is going to have to question her," replied Nick.

"I'll go tell him," said Warrick.

"Okay I'll print the treads," replied Nick.

**Jealous Colleagues Jealous Colleagues**

In the lab hallway Warrick was walking along in one direction and Jim was going in the other direction.

"Hey Jim we got a match to Sara's Tahoe, I guess you were right," said Warrick.

"I'll go find her," said Jim.

"She has to be somewhere in the lab 'cos she maxed out on overtime this month like usual," replied Warrick.

"Okay," said Jim.

As if on cue Sara walked out of the break room almost bumping into Jim.

"Sara can I talk to you?" asked Jim.

"Yeah sure," replied Sara walking back into the break room with Jim following.

"I hate to have to ask this but where were you at 8pm?" asked Jim.

"I was on my way here, why," replied Sara.

"The tire treads from your Tahoe were found at the scene where Catherine was hit," said Jim.

"I didn't do it I swear on my father's grave," replied Sara.

"You know the procedure if we have evidence against you we will arrest you, if not everything will go back to normal," said Jim.

"Okay," replied Sara tears starting to form in her eyes.

Jim walked out leaving Sara to gather her thoughts more like fake her emotions.

"Like mother like daughter, I'm just as bad as my mother," said Sara to herself.

**Jealous Colleagues Jealous Colleagues**

Back in the layout room Nick, Warrick and now Gil were going over evidence.

"So I hear that Sara is the number one suspect," said Gil.

"You heard right, you should go talk to Sara, decide what you're gonna do, you do know that if there is incriminating evidence against her she'll loose her job," replied Warrick.

"I'll go talk to her now," said Gil walking out of the layout room.

Gil headed to the locker room where Sara was now sitting on the bench in front of the lockers with her locker open. She was cleaning out her locker knowing that she would probably be suspended from duty.

"Sara are you alright?" asked Gil.

"I don't know," replied Sara putting on the fake I have no idea expression.

There was silence for a few minutes.

"I want to go see Catherine," said Sara.

"I don't think that's a good idea, she doesn't know yet," replied Gil.

"I want to be the one to tell her, not anyone else," said Sara.

"So you're admitting to it?" asked Gil.

"I didn't mean to do it I don't know why I did it. Jealousy, anger maybe I don't know what came over me," replied Sara.

"You do know that Jim is gonna have to arrest you," said Gil.

"Can I go tell Catherine first?" asked Sara.

"I know I could loose my job for this but I am willing to do that for you," replied Gil.

"Thank you," said Sara.

**Jealous Colleagues Jealous Colleagues**

At the hospital Catherine was awake when Sara and Gil walked in.

"Why is Sara here?" asked Catherine.

"I'm here because I have something to tell you," replied Sara.

"So what do you want to say?" asked Catherine.

"I have a confession to make, Catherine I was the one that hit you," said Sara.

After the initial shock set in Catherine was thinking of what to say.

"I can't believe you hit me that fast and hard, get her out of here," replied Catherine anger present in her voice.

Gil and Sara walked out of the room and sat down outside.

"I'm going to call Jim he'll come and arrest you, you know the rest," said Gil pulling out his phone and dialing Jim's number.

"Brass," said Jim when he answered his phone.

"Jim can you come to the hospital and…and arrest Sara she confessed to hitting Catherine with her car," replied Gil.

"I'll be there ASAP with uniform," said Jim.

"I'll stay with her until you get here," replied Gil.

"Bye," said Jim.

"Bye," replied Gil.

Ten minutes later Jim arrived with two uniformed officers.

"I'm sorry Sara but…you are under arrest anything you do say may or will be used against you in a court of law," said Jim placing the cuffs around Sara's wrists and passing her off to the uniformed officers.

Gil and Jim walked into Catherine's room.

"How are you?" asked Jim.

"Like I said to Gil before I feel like shit," replied Catherine.

"We'll keep you informed on what happens," said Jim.

"I just can't believe that she would do that to me," said Catherine.

"We'll find that out for you," replied Jim.

"I know you will," said Catherine.

"I have to go back to the police department I'll be back soon," replied Jim.

"See ya," said Catherine.

"Bye," replied Jim walking out of the hospital room.

"She tried to kill me oh my god," said Catherine.

"Don't worry about it," replied Gil.

"Why haven't my mum and Lindsey come to visit me yet?" asked Catherine.

"I rang Lilly before she said they would come in tomorrow," replied Gil.

**Jealous Colleagues Jealous Colleagues**

Las Vegas Police Department Jim and Sara were walking along the hallways towards booking. Sara was still wearing the handcuffs, whenever they walked past other officers, the officers would stop and stare at Sara. Most of them giving her pissed off looks especially the officers that are Catherine's friends. Jim book Sara and then sent her into a temporary cell…

**Jealous Colleagues Jealous Colleagues**

**A/N: **Hope you guys like this.


End file.
